On hunting compound bows and similar archery bows, a sight is utilized to aim a shot at a target. A typical sighting system includes a front pin sight mounted on the bow body and a peep sight mounted on the bow string. These sighting systems include a plurality of pins in the front pin sight, each pin representing a different target distance for the shot. The archer would then look through the peep sight at the appropriate pin for the estimated distance and details of a shot, including whether the shot was aimed from an elevated position over the target. The peep sight serves as a back pivot point for shots of varying distances in this sighting system. The peep sight limits the archer's field of view, and target distances are limited to the number of sighting pins included in the front pin sight. Adding too many sighting pins creates confusion as to which pin corresponds to its associated distance. Even with a limited number of pins, it can be difficult for an archer to select the appropriate pin for the distance of a desired shot. These difficulties increase when a shot must be aimed quickly, as is often the case in hunting.
Alternative sighting systems have been designed with a single front pin as a front pivot point for the sighting system. These systems include a plurality of apertures mounted at a distance behind the front pin. The multiple apertures work in a similar manner as the multiple sight pins, allowing an archer to adjust the length of the shot by looking through a particular aperture. These alternative sighting systems eliminate the need for a peep sight on the bow string. However, these systems are generally bulky and heavy when placed on the bow body. Furthermore, the accuracy of a shot is decreased by the closeness of the two focus points, i.e., the aperture and the front pin. Single front pin sights without apertures are also used, but these sighting systems can only be used for a single distance without adjustment. Accordingly, it would be desirable to create an improved sighting system for archery bows that overcomes these and other shortcomings of existing sighting systems.